Eye's Breath
by vijeonjams
Summary: "jangan main-main dengan mitos Jim!" -Hoseok. "ayolaah ini hanya permainan" -Jimin. "cepat tutup buku itu Jim!" -pekik Jin. sejak buku itu terbuka, Taehyung sadar kalau hidup mereka tidak akan sama lagi. BTS fiction.Vkook/KookV, Minhope, Namjin, Yoonmin. Shounen-ai infires by a Thailand horror movie. happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**Eye's Breath**

Cast: BTS members

Infires by a Thailand movie (I'm forget the title, sorry)

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah sewaan di Seoul.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak?" tawar Jimin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Mereka bertujuh sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga rumah sederhana sewaan mereka. Mereka adalah sekelompok mahasiswa dengan tingkat semester yang berbeda-beda. Disana ada Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sedang saling menyuapi kue beras, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang bergenggaman tangan dan ngobrol –mengacuhkan Jimin, Yoongi yang sesekali menguap memperhatikan Hoseok yang bermain game di handphone-nya. Jimin yang kesal karena diabaikan –lagi, berteriak final.

"oke! Aku anggap kalian semua setuju!" lalu melenggang masuk kamar.

Sedangkan enam nyawa yang lain hanya menyetujuinya –dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian mereka sampai di Busan.

Malam itu Jimin mengajak mereka semua liburan di rumah ibunya di Busan. Walaupun tidak ada yang menolak ataupun menyetujui, toh mereka tetap bertujuh ke Busan.

.

.

.

"Ibuuu, aku pulang!" pekik Jimin masuk rumah.

Rumah ibu Jimin sederhana, dengan arsitektur tradisional. Sederhana namun berwibawa.

"Jim, ibumu tidak dirumah?" tanya Taehyung heran, karena rumah Jimin sangat sepi.

"tidak, katanya dia sedang ke pasar. Tadi ibuku mengirimiku pesan" jawab Jimin riang, terlihat dia sangat bahagia bisa pulang.

"kenapa kau mengucap salam tadi" Jin yang dirangkul Namjoon memutar matanya malas.

"kebiasaan hyung, sudahlah ayo masuk" Jimin mengomando mereka masuk rumah, tepatnya sekarang ada di ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

"gila, aku hampir tidak percaya apa yang kulihat" Hoseok berdecak kagum melihat ruang keluarga Jimin.

Dari luar terlihat tradisional, dalamnya malah hampir seperti salah satu ruangan kerajaan zaman Joseon. Dengan berbagai macam perabot rumah yang tampak kuno tetapi masih sangat terawat dan tampak mahal, almari besar yang sangat indah, dindingnya terbuat dari kayu tebal, atap rumah dengan langit-langit juga terbuat dari kayu yang berpelitur mengkilap dengan kain-kain seperti tirai yang menambah kesan 'kerajaan' di rumah itu. Belum lagi perpaduan warna cokelat kayu, kuning emas dan merah darah yang mendominasi rumah ibu Jimin.

"ibuku suka hal-hal begini" kata Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa merah marun yang ada disana.

"ini perpustakaan keluarga, Jim?" Yoongi mengamati rak buku berukuran sedang yang ada di sebelah pintu masuk.

"iya hyung" Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan mengambil sebuah buku agak tebal yang sampulnya terlihat usang.

"itu, buku anak-anak kan? Buku cerita mitos zaman dulu" Yoongi ikut melihat buku yang dipegang Jimin. Jimin mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"oy kemarilah" seru Jimin sambil berjalan ke sebuah meja kaca bulat berukiran artistik yang dikelilingi sofa. Mereka bertujuh mengelilingi buku yang dibawa Jimin.

"kalian tahu tidak tentang legenda dan mitos yang beredar di masyarakat kita?" Jimin membuka 'diskusi' mereka dengan tatapan sok misterius yang beredar menatap teman-temannya satu persatu.

"ah, aku tidak mau dengar" Hoseok yang tiba-tiba merinding menutup telinganya.

"kau ini laki-laki tidak sih?" Yoongi melirik Hoseok sinis.

Jimin mengabaikan mereka, "aku pernah dengar sesuatu" Jungkook angkat bicara. Dia paling suka dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

Semua pasang mata memandang Jungkook penasaran, "mitos tidak akan ada kalau tidak pernah terjadi" kata Jungkook mantap.

"apa maksudmu, baby?" Taehyung merapat pada kekasihnya itu.

"ibuku pernah bilang padaku, kalau semua mitos itu pasti ada yang pernah mengalaminya. Diceritakan dari mulut ke mulut, walau tidak semua orang mengalaminya, tetapi mereka tetap mengantisipasi mitos itu" jelas Jungkook.

"Jungkook benar, bahkan walaupun mitos itu tidak nyata dan sangat sulit diterima nalar di zaman modern sekarang ini, orang-orang akan secara tidak sadar maupun sadar tetap mempercayainya. Walaupun ada yang tidak mempercayainya pun, mereka akan ragu dengan yang mereka lakukan. Itu semua karena mitos yang sangat kuat menjadi pegangan masyarakat secara turun temurun" lanjut Namjoon.

Mereka semua diam memperhatikan, Jimin memperhatikan buku kuno itu.

"aku punya rencana, bagaimana kalau kita membuktikan mitos-mitos yang ada di buku cerita anak-anak ini" kata Jimin semangat, tersenyum riang.

"jangan bodoh Jim!" Hoseok mendelik, sangat tidak setuju.

"Hoseok hyung benar, jangan main-main dengan mitos Jim" Taehyung menyetujui Hoseok.

"maksudmu bagaimana Jim?" Jin yang dari tadi diam menatap Jimin serius, tampaknya dia tertarik.

"jadi begini hyung, kita akan melakukan semua hal yang ada di buku ini" Jimin mengangkat buku usang itu riang.

"kau gila Jim!" Hoseok tersenyum sinis, jantungnya berdebar. Takut.

"ayolaaah, ini hanya permainan!" Jimin membela diri.

Jungkook terlihat berpikir keras. Taehyung penakut, tetapi tidak sepenakut Hoseok. Jadi dia diam saja dengan wajah blankTae.

"baiklah, aku coba buka dul-"

"selamat sore anak-anak!" Jimin yang akan membuka buku itu terhenti oleh suara nyaring ibunya.

Hoseok yang kaget hingga terlonjak dari duduknya.

"oooh, apa aku terlalu mengagetkan kalian?" tanya ibu Jimin sambil terkekeh.

"annyeong hashimnikka ahjumma" Namjoon yang sadar pertama kali berdiri dan membungkuk kearah ibu Jimin yang diikuti 5 orang teman yang lain, sedangkan Jimin berlari memeluk ibunya riang.

"aku rindu ibuuu" rengek Jimin manja.

Ibunya balas memeluk Jimin dan mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"aku tidak sempat memasak, jadi aku membeli makanan di pasar. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Ibu Jimin menatap mereka semua dengan raut khawatir.

"tidak masalah ahjumma, kami malah merepotkan" Jin mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"tidak! Aku sangat senang kalian disini. oh iya Jim, Adikmu akan pulang sebentar lagi" Ibu Jimin melirik jam dinding.

"benarkah? Aku rindu dengan gadis cantik itu" kata Jimin riang,

"baiklah anak-anak, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk kalian. Walaupun bukan masakanku sih" lalu ibu Jimin berlalu kedalam ruang makan.

.

.

.

Mereka semua melupakan apa yang sebelumnya mereka bicarakan, kecuali Jimin dan Jungkook. Mereka berdua masih memikirkan rencana tadi. Siapa yang memikirkan hal lain ketika mereka dihadapkan dengan berbagai macam makanan yang dihidangkan di meja makan di depan mereka. Apalagi Jin yang memenuhi mulutnya dengan makanan yang beragam. Yaampun.

Adik perempuan Jimin sudah pulang dari jam tambahan sekolahnya. Namanya Park Jirin, dia adalah murid tahun akhir senior highschool. Pendiam dan sangat cantik.

Jungkook menginjak kaki Taehyung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adik Jimin.

"Jirin-ah, kau sudah punya pacar ya?" Tanya Taehyung genit.

Jungkook mencubit pinggul Taehyung ganas.

"issh, kenapa sih kook?" Taehyung melirik kesal. Jungkook mendelik, tetapi diabaikan oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung benar-benar bingung dengan aura yang terpancar dari tubuh adik Jimin itu.

Jirin hanya tersenyum malu sambil menggeleng,

Ibu Jimin tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang sepertinya tertarik pada anak gadisnya. Tidak tahu saja kalau Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah sepasang kekasih.

"ahjumma, ini enak sekali" Jin menunjuk-nunjuk ayam pedas manis didepannya dengan sumpit.

"iya, disini terkenal dengan itu. Makanlah yang banyak, habiskan saja kalau mau" sahut ibu Jimin dengan nada yang sangat keibuan.

Mata Jin tambah berbinar mendengar kata-kata ibu Jimin. Maka dia langsung berebut ayam pedas manis dengan Yoongi.

"setelah makan malam, nanti kita berkumpul di tempat tadi ya" 'perintah' Jimin di sela acara makan malam mereka.

Tidak ada yang menjawab namun mereka semua mendengarkan dan menyetujui –seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Makan malam selesai dan mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga yang sekarang diterangi lampu yang agak redup –kata Jimin memang dibuat redup oleh ibunya, sesuai ajakan Jimin tadi.

"jadi, bagaimana? Liburan kali ini harus seru dan anti-mainstream" Jimin kembali mengacungkan buku usang tadi.

"anti-mainstream kepalamu! Aku tidak ikut!" seru Hoseok kelewat mantap.

"hei hei, kau bagian dari kami kan?" Yoongi menjitak kepala Hoseok. Pasangan sadis yang aneh.

"hyung, please..." Hoseok memelas pada Yoongi. Yang tentu diabaikan oleh Yoongi.

"tidak, aku juga tidak mau ikut kok" Taehyung angkat bicara dengan tangan disilangkan didepan dada. Jungkook melirik Taehyung sebal, masih kesal di acara makan malam tadi.

"aku tidak keberatan sih, lagipula aku juga bosan dengan liburan yang mainstream" Jin menyahut sambil bersandar manja pada Namjoon.

"yasudah, begini saja. Kita coba satu permainan dulu, nanti mau diteruskan atau tidak urusan belakangan" putus Jimin yang diangguki oleh Jungkook, Yoongi dan Jin.

"kalian semua harus tetap ikut" Jimin menunjuk Taehyung, Hoseok dan Namjoon berurutan. Namjoon sih, kalau ada Jin pasti dia mau-mau saja.

"tidak!" kompak Taehyung dan Hoseok, yang langsung mendapat lirikan sadis dari kekasih masing-masing.

"Yoongi hyung, kau tahu kan aku seperti apa..." Hoseok memelas –lagi pada Yoongi.

"ayolah Hosiki,coba sekali dulu" Yoongi akhirnya berucap lembut, yang tidak mungkin bisa ditolak oleh Hoseok. Dengan sangat-amat-terpaksa-sekali Hoseok mengangguk dengan wajah yang sudah mulai memucat.

Meanwhile, Taehyung memasang aegyo paling imut sebisanya untuk Jungkook. Biasanya sih berhasil, tetapi Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng lembut.

"aku akan selalu disampingmu hyung" Jungkook masih tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Taehyung yang menggembung. Taehyung kalau terkena attack seperti itu Cuma bisa menurut.

Jimin menunggu dengan sabar, lalu bertepuk tangan heboh setelah semua berhasil dibujuk.

"baiklah aku mulai, jangan terlalu tegang. Ini kan hanya permainan" kata Jimin menenangkan.

"kalau bukan karena Yoongi hyung aku tidak sudi ikut" gerutu Hoseok jengkel, Yoongi hanya merespon dengan kekehan dan pelukan ringan.

Jimin membuka buku usang itu cepat –agar tidak terlalu tegang, tetapi ketika Jimin membuka buku itu tiba-tiba seperti ada angin beku yang menelusup diantara mereka. Hoseok sampai tidak bisa berteriak saking takutnya.

"aku bacakan" Jimin memulai dan berdehem sebentar, "ini masih belum masuk cerita kok, begini 'tiada akhir kalau kau hanya mengawalinya' apa artinya ini ya?" Jimin mengerutkan kening bingung.

"teruskan saja Jim" perintah Namjoon yang diangguki Jimin.

Jimin membuka halaman pertama, dibagian atas buku itu ada ilustrasi cerita dibawahnya, yaitu gambar sekelompok pemuda yang duduk melingkar di atas kursi mengelilingi sebuah meja. Jungkook yang melihat itu mengerutkan keningnya, gambar itu sangat mirip dengan keadaan mereka sekarang ini.

"ketika kegelapan mulai menyelimuti seluruh langit, bersamaan dengan itu pula jiwa-jiwa gelap menyebar ke seluruh permukaan bumi, jangan bermain-main diluar. Jika kau sedang bermain, jangan bermain curang. Tidak ada yang suka dengan kecurangan, atau sesuatu akan datang padamu dan ak-"

"HYAAAAAAAA" cerita Jimin terputus dengan teriakan, bukan Taehyung ataupun Hoseok. Tetapi Jin yang duduk tepat didepan Jimin, yang sekarang memeluk Namjoon sangat erat.

Wajah Hoseok dan Taehyung pucat sepucat-pucatnya. Mencengkram genggaman tangan mereka dengan pasangan masing-masing. Hoseok hampir menangis, matanya memerah takut. Sedangkan Taehyung memejamkan matanya rapat.

Diantara mereka, Jin dan Taehyung yang merupakan saudara kandung adalah indigo.

"kenapa sayang?" tanya Namjoon khawatir sambil memeluk Jin dan mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Jimin tutup bukunya!" pekik Jin menunjuk buku yang dipegang Jimin masih dengan mata terpejam rapat.

Jimin segera menuruti kata-kata Jin,

'PRAAANG!'

Bersamaan dengan buku yang ditutup, suara seperti benda pecah mengagetkan mereka.

Jimin menghampiri adiknya –yang ternyata jatuh dan menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Jirin-ah? Ada apa?" tanya Jimin sambil membantu adiknya berdiri. "yaampun, tanganmu!' seru Jimin panik ketika melihat tangan adiknya berdarah. Jirin mendesis kesakitan.

"oppa, tadi seperti ada yang menabrakku. Keras sekali" keluhnya takut-takut, matanya tergenang air mata, takut dan merasakan perih ditangannya.

Jimin menatap teman-temannya khawatir, apalagi pada Seokjin yang masih terlihat shock entah mengapa.

Taehyung yang dipeluk Jungkook melirik kearah Jirin yang duduk di sebuah kursi didepan sebuah kaca berukuran sedang.

Matanya menangkap bayangan yang membuatnya kaget sekaligus takut setengah mati.

Taehyung melihat Jin yang berkomat-kamit entah apa.

Ibu Jimin kemudian datang dan menyuruh mereka semua tidur dan mengobati luka Jirin.

Malam itu, tidak ada yang bisa tidur.

.

.

.

Lusanya, mereka bertujuh kembali ke Seoul.

Mereka semua beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Kuliah, pulang, hang out dan lain-lain. Walaupun mereka bertujuh sering gelisah tanpa sebab.

Suatu siang, Jin dan Namjoon makan siang disebuah kafe langganan mereka.

Jin melihat keluar jendela dan melihat seorang wanita dengan blus putih bersih dengan celana skinny jeans. Jin merasa kalau dia sering sekali melihat wanita itu.

"Namjoon, kau tahu dia siapa? Kurasa kita sering bertemu dengannya" tunjuk Jin pada wanita itu sambil memainkan sedotannya.

Namjoon mengikuti arah telunjuk Jin.

"yang mana?" tanyanya, "itu, yang pakai baju putih. Yang rambutnya abu-abu gelap" jawab Jin santai.

"tidak ada orang disana, sayang" Namjoon menatap Jin dengan alis berkerut.

Jin menatap Namjoon kaget, seingatnya dia sudah tidak pernah melihat hantu lagi sejak dia pernah melakukan seks.

"jangan bercanda Namjoon" Jin memicing kearah kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba Jin membuka mulutnya lebar, disamping Namjoon. Wanita tadi menangis menatapnya.

"kurasa kita harus bicara pada Jimin, sekarang! Cepat pergi Namjoon!" Jin panik dan berlari keluar dari kafe, meninggalkan Namjoon yang tengkuknya meremang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

.

Ada yang tertarik? /nggak/

Aku ngepost 3 story sekaligus lho, awkwkwk /ngga ada yang peduli/ kkeut!

Ini cerita horror ya /kalau ngena sih/ romancenya ntar di akhir-akhir dan disela-sela/? Cerita ini *eheheh

Kalau ada yang tahu judul filmnya kasih tahu aku ya, aku bener-bener lupa judulnya. Hehehe

Kalau dapet respon bagus, aku bakal cepet update soalnya aku udah mutusin alur ceritanya/?

Ini terinspirasi ya, mungkin ceritanya agak sama karena emang gituu. Tapi jalan ceritanya –bakalan beda karena aku lupa alur di film itu. Hahaha

Thanks to anyone who read my story, leave comment or anything after reading, guys.

See you~ /if you wanna more *plakk/

Salam kolor Jungkook~


	2. Chapter 2

"tidak ada orang disana, sayang" Namjoon menatap Jin dengan alis berkerut.

Jin menatap Namjoon kaget, seingatnya dia sudah tidak pernah melihat hantu lagi sejak dia pernah melakukan seks.

"jangan bercanda Namjoon" Jin memicing kearah kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba Jin membuka mulutnya lebar, disamping Namjoon. Wanita tadi menangis menatapnya.

"kurasa kita harus bicara pada Jimin, sekarang! Cepat pergi Namjoon!" Jin panik dan berlari keluar dari kafe, meninggalkan Namjoon yang tengkuknya meremang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eye's Breath**

Cast: BTS members

Infires by a Thailand movie 'The Eye 10'

Jin segera masuk rumah, "Jimin! Park Jimin! Jimiiiin!" Jin menjerit memanggil nama Jimin sambil menaiki tangga kayu rumah.

"baby, tenanglah. Kau ini kenapa?" Namjoon menarik lengan Jin yang dengan brutal memukul-mukul pintu kamar Jimin.

"Namjoon! Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?! Biarkan saja aku!" Jin menyentak tangan Namjoon.

"ada apa hyung?" Jimin datang dari belakang mereka, masih dengan ransel menggantung di bahunya. Pulang kuliah.

"Jim, kita harus bicara. Serius" Jin memicingkan matanya kearah Jimin.

.

.

.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Jin mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"jadi itu pertama kalinya kau menemukan buku itu di perpustakaan rumahmu?" Namjoon terbelalak.

"benar hyung, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu" Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, "ibumu sudah kau beritahu?" Jin bertanya gusar.

"belum, kurasa kita..." Jimin melirik Namjoon dan Jin bergantian, "...harus kembali kesana" lanjutnya lirih.

.

.

.

Hoseok dan Taehyung berjalan riang kerumah mereka, jam kuliah mereka memang berakhir petang.

"wah, aku benar-benar lapar" keluh Hoseok menendang kerikil di depan rumah, "kurasa Jin hyung sudah menyiapkan makan malam" Taehyung menepuk bahu Hoseok. "yeah, semoga saja" sahut Hoseok lemas.

"Taehyung-ah, kenapa dingin sekali sih" Hoseok menggerutu kesal,

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya, 'kenapa jarak jalan ke rumah terasa lama sekali sih' batinnya mulai khawatir.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok yang terus-terusan mengusap tengkuknya sambil menggerutu.

Mata Taehyung terbelalak,

tepat dibelakang Hoseok.

Sesosok makhluk berwarna hitam legam yang berwujud seperti bayangan, terdapat rongga mata yang mengeluarkan darah pekat dengan rambut yang menjuntai panjang, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar tepat di tengkuk Hoseok.

"HYAAAAA! Hoseok cepat lariii!" Taehyung menjerit dan berlari kencang. Hoseok yang takut dan kaget setengah mati langsung pingsan, Taehyung bingung.

"PERGI KAU! PERGI!" Taehyung membentak makhluk itu, tetapi makhluk itu malah semakin mendekati Hoseok yang pingsan. Taehyung yang sangat panik dan takut menggapai tangan Hoseok dan menyeretnya, "SEOKJIN HYUUUUNG!" pekik Taehyung sekuat-kuatnya.

Makhluk itu menghadang tepat di depan Taehyung, mengeluarkan bau yang sangat busuk menyengat. Sayup-sayup Taehyung mendengar jeritan Jin sebelum dia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jungkook masih di lapangan basket di taman sungai Han, mereka suka bermain basket hingga petang.

Yoongi melemparkan air mineral pada Jungkook, "ayo pulang kook" Yoongi menyandang ranselnya.

"sebentar hyung, aku masih sangat penat istirahat sebentar lagi" Jungkook membuka air mineralnya lalu menenggaknya rakus.

"baiklah, lima menit. Jin hyung akan khawatir kalau kita terlambat" kata Yoongi sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, memeriksanya. Seharian ini Hoseok belum mengabarinya.

'Duk! Duk! Duk!'

"katanya penat, jangan main lagi kook" Yoongi menegur Jungkook tanpa melepas pandangannya dari ponsel.

'Duk! Duk! Duk!'

"aku tidak! Astaga hyung!" teriakan Jungkook membuat Yoongi sontak mengangkat kepalanya.

'Duk! Duk! Duk!'

bola basketnya memantul,

tanpa ada yang memantulkannya.

'Duk! Duk! Duk!'

Mata Yoongi dan Jungkook sama-sama melebar.

'Duk! Duk! Duk!'

"ayo pulang cepat!" Yoongi menarik Jungkook yang masih terpaku pada bola basket yang memantul-mantul sendiri.

'Duk! Duk! Duk!'

"cepat lari Jungkook-ah" Yoongi berhasil menyadarkan Jungkook, mereka berlari sekuat-kuatnya.

"eh?" Jungkook heran tidak ada suara bola memantul lagi. Jungkook menghentikan larinya dan menoleh kebelakang, bola basket itu,

Melayang.

Jungkook kembali akan berlari tetapi kepalanya terkena lemparan bola basket oleh makhluk tak kasat mata itu, Jungkook jatuh tersungkur. Yoongi menjerit, mengambil bola basket itu lagi dan melemparnya sembarang arah. Bola itu memantul lagi, dan kembali melayang,

"cepat Jungkook!" Yoongi membantu Jungkook bangkit dan berlari menghindari hantaman puluhan bola basket yang tiba-tiba melayang ke arah mereka. Untungnya motor Jungkook agak jauh dari lapangan. Setelah susah payah menghidupkan motor karena tangan Jungkook sangat gemetar, mereka langsung melesat pulang.

.

.

.

"Hoseok-ah, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi" Jin ada disamping ranjang Hoseok yang baru siuman limabelas menit yang lalu.

"aku tidak tahu hyung, tiba-tiba Taehyung berteriak padaku menyuruhku berlari dengan nada yang menyeramkan" jawab Hoseok polos. Jin menghela nafasnya pelan, Taehyung belum siuman.

Tadi Jin keluar rumah karena ingin mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal di beranda depan rumah. Tetapi yang dilihatnya adalah Hoseok yang berbaring pingsan dengan Taehyung yang memekik tanpa suara di jalan setapak taman menuju rumah yang kemudian ikut pingsan menimpa Hoseok.

"Taehyungie belum siuman?" tanya Hoseok pada Jin yang dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Hoseok hyung, sudah baikan?" Jimin muncul dari pintu kamar Yoongi-Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, wajahnya masih agak pucat. Jimin duduk di ranjang Hoseok disamping Jin.

"Taehyung masih belum siuman, Jim?" tanya Jin, Jimin menggeleng sedih, "Namjoon hyung masih menungguinya"

"aku benar-benar minta maaf hyung, aku..." "sudahlah Jim, kita bicarakan kalau semuanya sudah berkumpul" potong Jin, Jimin mengangguk lalu keluar kamar.

"Yoongi hyung belum pulang?" Hoseok mengernyit, "aku harus menghubunginya" Hoseok mencari-cari ponselnya. "dimana ponselku hyung?" Hoseok gusar, baru sadar kalau kekasihnya belum pulang.

"ponselmu lowbat, sedang di charge" Jin menarik Hoseok kembali ke ranjangnya, "istirahatlah dulu".

"tidak hyung, perasaanku tidak enak" Hoseok memelas pada Jin.

"Princess, Taehyung siuman!" tiba-tiba Namjoon datang, memberitahu Jin kalau adiknya sudah siuman.

"temani Hoseok dulu, aku ke kamar Taehyung" Jin segera berlari keluar, meninggalkan Namjoon dan Hoseok.

.

"hyung!" Taehyung berseru melihat Jin berjalan cepat kearahnya, kebetulan pintu kamarnya ia buka.

"ya tuhan, Taetae, hyung sangat khawatir padamu, bahkan hyung tidak tega menungguimu saat kau pingsan. Apa yang terjadi heum?" Jin memeluk adik satu-satunya erat, perasaan Jin campur aduk. Takut hal buruk akan menimpa adik satu-satunya itu, melihat Taehyung yang sehat membuat perasaannya sangat lapang, Jin menangis lega. Bagaimanapun, Indigo seperti mereka lebih mudah didekati oleh makhluk-makhluk halus.

"jangan menangis hyung, kau ini kan laki-laki" Taehyung berusaha melepas pelukan Jin namun gagal, terlalu erat.

"dasar bodoh, cepat ceritakan padaku" akhirnya Jin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Taehyung tepat di maniknya, tanda serius.

Taehyung mendadak mengingat kejadian tadi, bola matanya bergetar takut. Walaupun bukan pertama atau kedua kalinya dia melihat hantu, tetapi terakhir kalinya melihat hantu sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Wajar kalau Taehyung sangat takut, apalagi hantu tadi sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya dan itu hantu yang paling menyeramkan yang pernah Taehyung lihat.

"hyung, kita sama-sama indigo. Aku benar-benar takut saat aku melihatnya, Hoseok hyung. Iya, dia dalam bahaya, aku panik..." "hey, tenanglah sedikit, berantakan sekali kau bercerita" Jin tersenyum menenangkan.

Akhirnya Taehyung menceritakan dengan pelan-pelan, sangat detail dan lengkap.

Setelah menceritakan kejadian itu, Jin mengajak Taehyung makan malam.

Di ruang makan sudah ada Hoseok, Namjoon, serta Jimin.

Hoseok langsung menghambur ke arah Taehyung, memeluknya dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"aku baik hyung, Hosiki hyung juga kan?" Taehyung membalas pelukan Hoseok dan tersenyum lebar.

"tapi aku khawatir, Yoongi hyung dan Jungkook belum pulang" Hoseok melepas pelukan ala gadis mereka dan menatap Taehyung khawatir, Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi, "sudah mencoba menghubungi mereka?" tanyanya ikut khawatir, bagaimanapun Jungkook adalah kekasihnya.

"sudah, tidak diang-" "KAMI PULANG!" suara berat nyaring Yoongi memutus kata-kata Hoseok.

Wajah Yoongi mengkilap karena peluh, begitupun dengan Jungkook. Mereka masuk rumah dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu sampai di ruang makan.

"kenapa kalian berkeringat begitu? Yaampun" komentar Jin,

Yoongi dan Jungkook duduk di kursi dan mengipasi wajah dan tubuh mereka yang panas dengan piring makan –darurat, jangan terlalu tegang.

"ada yang mau kubicarakan, dengar baik-baik hyung semuanya" Jungkook memulai ceritanya, dengan dibantu Yoongi, Jungkook menceritakan kejadian tadi di lapangan.

Tentu saja semua kaget,

Mereka berenam menceritakan kejadian 'tidak biasa' yang mereka alami hari ini.

"kau tidak mengalami apapun Jim?" pertanyaan Yoongi membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya curiga.

Jimin yang ditatap seperti itu mendadak gelagapan.

"ah, aku-aku..." Jimin mengusap rambutnya canggung, "sebenarnya tadi siang ketika aku di perpustakaan kampus saat mencari referensi buku, ada seorang mahasiswa yang datang padaku dan tiba-tiba saja memberiku buku itu" Namjoon mengernyitkan alis –bertanya. "buku yang ada dirumahku itu" Jimin menjelaskan lagi, "baru kusadari kalau mahasiswa itu berjalan bukan dengan kaki, tetapi seperti tentakel, setelah dia pergi buku yang dia beri ditanganku juga menghilang, dan tanganku malah panas seperti terbakar" Jimin menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang agak memerah tak wajar.

Taehyung memijit pelipisnya pelan, Jungkook menatapnya khawatir, "kenapa hyung?" tanya Jungkook memijit tengkuk Taehyung.

Jin mengetukkan jarinya di meja makan, "kita makan dulu, jangan dipikirkan terlalu berlebihan. Kalau kalian makan lesu, awas saja!" kemudian Jin mengeluarkan makanan dari microwave dan dari kulkas dibantu oleh Hoseok.

Walaupun semua tahu bahwa Jin-lah yang paling memikirkan hal itu.

Mereka makan dengan lahap, makan dengan malas-malasan di hadapan Jin adalah gerbang omelan Jin.

.

.

.

Setelah membereskan bekas-bekas makan malam mereka, semuanya kembali berkumpul di ruang keluarga sudah berpakaian piyama.

Baru kali ini mereka dihadapkan masalah yang serius, masalah yang paling serius diantara mereka selama ini adalah Jungkook yang meniduri Taehyung di kamar Jin. Ck ck ck, sudahlah lupakan saja itu.

"aku dan Taehyung sudah memutuskan" Jin membuka 'diskusi' malam itu. Walaupun Jin dan Taehyung tidak terlihat berdekatan dan merundingkan 'putusan' itu,

Mereka semua menyimak dengan baik, Jin diam sebentar lalu mengangguk.

Jin dan Taehyung mulai suka bertelepati lagi.

"kita harus kembali ke rumah ibu Jimin di Busan" kata Taehyung datar.

Lima orang disana terlihat terkejut,

"never" desis Hoseok. Jimin menolehkan kepalanya cepat, sakit hati mendengar desisan Hoseok.

"bukan, maksudku bukan itu Jim. Kau tahu kan, aku penakut" ralat Hoseok tidak enak hati.

Jimin menghela nafasnya pelan. "aku benar-benar minta maaf" Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, "aku tidak tahu kalau jadinya serumit ini, kupikir –kupikir itu hanya buku baru ibuku. Aku sangat takut kalian akan celaka, aku bingung harus berbuat apa, kumohon maafkan aku" suara Jimin bergetar, "aku akan berusaha mengeluarkan kalian dari semua keanehan ini, kita bisa minta tolong pada ibuku atau pada paranormal. Aku benar-benar...aku bodoh sekali" Jimin mulai menangis, Taehyung memeluknya dari samping. "bukan salahmu Jim, kita kan sudah menyetujuinya bersama-sama, jangan seperti ini. Ayo kita keluar dari semua ini, bersama" Taehyung menenangkan Jimin.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka berangkat ke Busan.

Taehyung dan Jin tetap melihat banyak makhluk yang berbeda dari mereka sepanjang perjalanan. Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidur di bahu Jungkook dan Jin memeluk Namjoon dan tidur di dada pemuda Ilsan itu.

.

Hari sudah sore ketika mereka bertujuh sampai di Busan.

Jimin masuk rumahnya dengan tampang datar, teman-temannya kasihan melihat Jimin yang biasanya cerewet dan ceria menjadi pemurung seperti ini.

"ibu, aku pulang!" salam Jimin pun sangat jauh berbeda ketika pulang yang sebelumnya.

Tak lama kemudian ibu Jimin tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka semua di ruang tamu.

"kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kalian akan pulang, heum?" sapa ibu Jimin ramah, mau tak mau mereka semua tersenyum pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"maaf Omoni, kami merepotkan lagi" Namjoon basa-basi sambil tersenyum canggung.

"aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian, nikmati waktu kalian anak-anak" ibu Jimin tersenyum lebar dan berlalu kebelakang.

"ayo istirahat dulu semuanya, gunakan saja kamar-kamar yang ada di sini" Jimin terseyum tipis.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, mereka bertujuh berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"aku akan mulai, semua sudah siap kan? Jin hyung? Taetae?" tanya Jimin memastikan, diangguki oleh semua yang disana meski ragu-ragu.

"okay, kita mulai" Jimin membuka buku itu perlahan, lagi-lagi hawa dingin yang menusuk menyebar diantara mereka, Hoseok merapat kesamping Yoongi.

"ah!" "hwaa!" pekik Jin dan Taehyung bersamaan, mereka melihat banyak sekali makhluk hitam berbentuk bayangan mengelilingi mereka.

"kalian boleh melihat, tapi jangan ganggu kami" desis Jin pada makhluk-makhluk itu.

Kelima orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam dan memejamkan mata, Jimin memegang buku dengan ragu-ragu lalu membuka matanya,

Di halaman yang dibuka Jimin terdapat ilustrasi gambar hutan yang gelap dengan beberapa kepala yang terlihat.

"baiklah..." Jimin mulai membacakan cerita,

' _jangan bermain petak umpet di malam hari. kenapa? Karena kau hanya akan menyulitkan ibumu mencari kalian, dia pasti sangat khawatir karena kau bermain diluar, kalau ayam sudah berkokok, boleh kalian bermain. Bukan hanya itu, tidak hanya kau dan teman-temanmu yang ingin ikut bermain. Dulu, ada seorang anak yang terluka karena bermain, di angka ketujuhbelas mulailah melihat sekitarmu. Jangan biarkan ada yang terluka lagi, jadi bermainlah adil dan jangan menggantungkan sebelah tanganmu. Keseimbangan adalah kunci mempertahankan kehidupan'_

"jadi, kita harus bermain petak umpet...diluar?" tanya Hoseok takut, "aku bahkan takut gelap" lanjutnya, "yatuhan, bahkan sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam" Hoseok menangkupkan tangan ke wajahnya.

"aku disampingmu, percayalah" setelah Yoongi berucap seperti itu, mereka semua keluar ke halaman belakang rumah Jimin yang masih ditumbuhi pohon-pohon besar menyerupai hutan.

"tentukan siapa yang jaga, kita main kawi bawi bo!" kata Taehyung riang, "ayoolaaahh, kita buat seperti permainan biasa saja!" lanjutnya, karena tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkannya.

"kajjaaaa!" seru Hoseok, kembali ke posisinya sebagai moodmaker,

'KWAK! KWAK!' suara burung gagak membuat Hoseok kembali memeluk Yoongi, membuat mereka berenam tertawa, Yoongi mengusak rambut lembut kekasihnya itu.

"aku yakin kita pasti lolos" kata Yoongi mencium pucuk kepala Hoseok,

"ayo kita mulai, yang kalah jaga!" seru Jimin, mereka pun melakukan kawi bawi bo. Hasilnya adalah, Yoongi yang menjadi pencari alias yang jaga.

"hitungannya sampai 17, di buku tertulis seperti itu hyung" kata Namjoon dan diangguki Yoongi.

.

"aku mulai, kuhitung sampai 17. Satu...dua...tiga..." Yoongi menghadap kesebuah pohon besar dengan menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Sedangkan yang lain segera mencari tempat persembunyian,

"empat...lima...enam...tujuh...delapan"

Kecuali Hoseok,

Dia hanya disisi lain pohon yang dibuat Yoongi menghitung, maklumi saja.

Yoongi terus menghitung, "sembilan...sepuluh...sebelas...duabelas...tigabelas...empatbelas...limabelas"

Hoseok gusar, pasalnya dia mendengar suara semak-semak yang sangat horor baginya. Hoseok benar-benar sudah sampai batasnya.

"enambelas...tujuhbelas...aku akan mencari kalian!" teriak Yoongi,

Hoseok yang ketakutan membuat suara ala anak kucing hilang.

Yoongi menahan senyumnya, tahu kalau Hoseok minta ditemukan.

"hyaaaaa!" "WAAAAAAAA!" bentakan Yoongi dijawab dengan pekikan menggelegar Hoseok, Yoongi sangat girang ketika melihat Hoseok yang ketakutan dan langsung memeluknya.

.

Sementara itu, Jungkook dan Taehyung saling bergandengan bersembunyi di balik pohon yang agak rendah tanpa semak-semak di sekitarnya, mereka duduk di bawah pohon itu.

"baby, aku takut" Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat, Jungkook paham posisi Taehyung yang seorang indigo,

"disini ada aku, tenang saja" Jungkook mengelus punggung Taehyung lembut.

"kook, ada yang naik punggungkuuu" rengek Taehyung merasakan punggungnya berat.

.

"ayo, kita cari yang lain" Yoongi merangkul Hoseok, Hoseok menahan langkahnya dan menggeleng.

"jadi kau mau disini sendiri?" tanya Yoongi jail, walaupun sebelumnya Yoongi sedikit ketakutan, sekarang tidak lagi karena ada Hoseok disampingnya.

"hyung, kau yakin kita akan lepas dari ini?" tanya Hoseok, mereka mulai menyusuri hutan.

"iya, kau tidak mau kan hidup berhantu?" Yoongi menyibak rumput tinggi didepan mereka.

"baiklah" Hoseok mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka, samar-samar Hoseok mendengar suara kekehan. Hoseok ingin menangis saja.

.

Namjoon, Jin, dan Jimin berjalan di jalan setapak hutan itu.

"jangan sampai berpencar" Jin mengingatkan,

"astaga!" Jimin kaget karena ada yang menubruk kakinya, tidak terlalu keras tapi terasa dingin. Jimin melirik kebawah kakinya,

"hyaaah!" seorang anak kecil berkulit sangat pucat menggelayuti kakinya.

Jin panik, "tenang Jim, dia hanya ikut bersembunyi" Jin menenangkan, "ingat yang di buku itu"

.

"minggirlah kumohon..." Taehyung hampir menangis, Jungkook yang berniat ingin mengangkat makhluk yang menyerupai anak kecil di punggung Taehyung dicegah oleh Taehyung karena takut Jungkook celaka, dia memeluk Jungkook sangat erat.

Jungkook sama sekali tidak takut, padahal ini pertama kalinya dia melihat hantu.

"hey, kuberitahu ya" Jungkook berdehem, "kalau sembunyi disitu pasti kau mudah ditemukan, cari tempat yang lain saja" lanjutnya lirih, Jungkook tidak tahu usahanya berhasil atau tidak. Tetapi setelah jeda beberapa detik, punggung Taehyung kembali seperti biasa. Bayangan abu-abu melewati mereka.

"yatuhan..." Taehyung mulai menangis.

Jungkook mengelus punggung Taehyung dan menciumi wajahnya lembut,

"Tae? Jungkook? Kenapa mengais?" tiba-tiba Yoongi datang bersama Hoseok, menemukan mereka.

.

"pergilah, disini sudah penuh. Cari tempat lain" kata Namjoon, berjongkok didepan makhluk yang menggelayuti kaki Jimin, layaknya merayu anak kecil.

Bola mata tanpa kelopak mata makhluk itu berputar, tangan berjari enam miliknya perlahan melepaskan kaki Jimin lalu ia menggeram menakutkan. Jin dan Jimin sangat ketakutan,

"namjoon, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jin khawatir, Namjoon tersenyum dan berdiri. Mereka mundur perlahan menjauhi hantu anak kecil yang ternyata bentuknya sangat hancur.

Secepat kilat, bayangan hitam mendekati mereka. Hantu itu kembali mendekati mereka dan menggeram lebih keras, mendekati Namjoon dan memegang tangannya.

Jin marah, "jangan sentuh dia!" bentaknya, Namjoon merasa tangannya beku. Hantu itu memekik dengan suara melengking lalu menghilang.

"yatuhan Namjoon! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jin memeluk Namjoon, Jimin ikut menghampiri mereka.

.

"harusnya mereka tidak benar-benar bersembunyi!" gerutu Hoseok, mereka berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit dan berkali-kali melihat bayangan asing yang melewati mereka dengan cepat.

"mereka dimana sih," Taehyung ikut kesal.

.

"aku ingin pipis" Jin menghentikan langkahnya, begitupula Namjoon dan Jimin.

"ayo, kuantar" kata Namjoon merangkul Jin dan Jimin, klise sekali. Ingin buang air kecil saat melakukan permainan di hutan.

Setelah buang air kecil, mereka kembali berjalan.

"sebentar, tali sepatuku lepas" kata Namjoon sambil berjongkok, "kalian duluan saja, aku akan menemukan Yoongi hyung atau yang lain" lanjutnya.

"tidak, kita harus tetap berkelompok" kata Jimin, diangguki Jin.

"kita akan baik-baik saja, sungguh. Kalau berkelompok lebih lama mencarinya" Namjoon berdiri setelah mengikat kembali tali sepatunya.

"tidak, aku takut hal buruk terjadi" kata Jimin lagi, Namjoon mengacuhkannya dan mulai berjalan kearah kanan.

"tidak Namjoon!" Jin dan Jimin mengikuti Namjoon.

'KRAAAKKK! BRUAK!' tiba-tiba sebuah pohon besar didepan mereka roboh secara aneh, Jin yang berada ditengah menarik Jimin kearah kanan.

"princess! Kau baik-baik saja?!" tampaknya Namjoon berada di sisi lain tumbangan pohon itu, "aku baik, kau?!" jawab Seokjin.

"aku juga, tunggu disana. Aku saja yang memutar kesana" kata Namjoon, "hati-hati hyung!" teriak Jimin.

.

"kenapa Namjoon lama sekali sih?" Jin mulai khawatir karena sudah sepuluh menit dan Namjoon tidak segera sampai.

"ayo kita berjalan kearah sana hyung, cari Namjoon hyung. Mungkin sedikit tersesat" kata Jimin.

Perasaan Jin mendadak tidak enak.

"baiklah" kata Jin lalu mulai berjalan,

.

Namjoon berjalan disepanjang batang kayu yang roboh, dia merasa udara semakin dingin dan kegelapan semakin pekat, ketika dia mendongak keatas...

Tidak ada bulan.

.

"yatuhan, aku lelah fisik dan batin" gerutu Hoseok.

"bulannya terang sekali, indah ya" kata Jungkook, mereka mendongak dan tersenyum. Kalau saja mereka tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini mungkin mereka berempat sudah ber-lovey dovey dibawah terangnya cahaya yang dipantulkan bulan di Busan saat ini.

"kemana dia ya?" mereka berempat mendengar suara Jin,

"hyung? Jin hyung?" Yoongi berjalan kearah asal suara, benar saja ada Jimin dan Jin yang terlihat kebingungan.

"loh kalian? Namjoon dimana?" tanya Hoseok, Jin merasakan hawa aneh disekitarnya.

' _Tae, kau merasakan sesuatu?'  
'benar hyung, Namjoon hyung dimana?'  
'aku juga sedang mencarinya, tadi kita terpisah karena ada pohon roboh secara aneh'  
'pohon roboh? Ayo kembali kesana'  
'ayo'_

"ayo ikuti aku" kata Jin, menyelesaikan telepatinya dengan Taehyung.

"kemana hyung?" tanya Jimin, "kembali ke tempat kita tadi" jawab Jin.

.

"tidak ada pohon roboh kok" kata Jungkook berjalan berkeliling,

Mereka mendengar suara ayam berkokok. Mereka kaget dan panik setengah mati, apalagi Jin. Mereka menyadari kalau Namjoon...

Hilang.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC/END dengan indahnya/?

Gimana? Kurang serem? Kurang greget?

Wordnya 3k+ nih. haha

Maafkan aku ya, buat typonya juga.

.

Makasih banget buat **yoongiluv-nim** yang ngingetin judul filmnya, yeay!~ aku memang niat update kalau udah dikasi ilham judul filmnya atau ada review yang ngasi tau aku. Hahah!

Pairnya ini Vkook, V-nya uke, salahkan si Tae yang makin cute dan Kook yang makin tinggi.

Aku lagi Hopega/YoonSeok addicted *ff PAIT –elah namanya jelek bgt- tinggal publish kok*

slight Minyoonnya dikiiiit banget, atau Jimin sama aku aja ya /slapped/

Apalagi Jimin buat aku sakit hati karena deketin Jungkook mulu :') udahlah ngocehnya.

Kasih pendapat, kesan, pesan, kata terakhir/? Di review ya~

.

 **Bigthanks to:**

 **Ainiajkook | yp10 | TaeKai | Cutebei | KiranARMY | aliavans |CutieVie | Ria487 | mingyoukes | Hanami96 | hyesang-nim | rizqiqaharini | RonaTan | Tazkiyah653 | Hansolle |parkdks | | shirayuki miu |yoonminlovers | yoongiluv | mphiihopeworld**

makasih juga yang baca, favorite, follow.

Apalagi yang review! I really appreciate that!

See you,

Salam kolor Jungkook~


End file.
